1. Field
The following description relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image using an irregular pixel.
2. Description of Related Art
A naked eye three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus includes a display panel to display a high-resolution two-dimensional (2D) interlaced image and a light direction modulation element, such as, for example, a micro-lens array (MLA) to refract the interlaced image in a different direction, thereby providing a 3D image to be viewed by naked eyes, without a need to wear glasses. In the interlaced image including multi-view image information, adjacent pixels may display image information at different angles. Each image may need to be separated through a refraction of a lens to provide a clear 3D image. However, a crosstalk effect may occur in the adjacent pixels. Due to the crosstalk effect, 3D images overlap each other, which may lead to a degradation in resolution. When the multi-view image is separated through the refraction of the lens, a ray of light may also be diffused in a process of propagating the ray of light radiated from a pixel. In this situation, the adjacent pixels may be interfered with in response to a change in a beam area, which may also lead to a degradation in resolution.
Accordingly, in the naked eye 3D display system, a depth of field (DOF) may be restricted due to a characteristic that the ray of light is physically propagated, and the resolution may be changed based on a depth layer.